


Theft for Advantage

by JustATimeTravelingRevolutionary



Series: The General, the Frenchman, and the Immigrant. [2]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, It took me two days to crank out this piece, You will swoon, bless me, its beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATimeTravelingRevolutionary/pseuds/JustATimeTravelingRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: you may swoon</p>
    </blockquote>





	Theft for Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: you may swoon

Washington and Lafayette ducked behind a small hill as Admiral Howe’s ships rained fire on the harbor. Hamilton, Burr, Laurens, and Mulligan ran over and slid to regroup with them. The British ships ceased fire as they reloaded their cannons. 

“Well, that was fun.” Burr stated as he reloaded his musket. The others followed suit, and Hamilton looked over the hill as the British rolled mobile cannons on shore from one of their ships. There were at least five, if not more, men on each cannon; and there were 24 cannons in total. Hamilton ducked back under as one spotted him and fired a shot at their cover. The shot Impacted and made Washington wince.

“We need to fall back, regroup. If we can do that then we might actually survive.” She said, drawing her pistol. 

Alexander shook his head. “With all due respect sir, I can’t just stand idly by as the British cut the city up. I say we sneak up on those mobile cannons and steal them.”

“Hamilton are you out of your goddamn mind?” Washington spat through grit teeth. “We will not be stealing cannons, we will be retreating inland before we are all blown back to Britain.” She nodded to Burr and the two of them ran from their cover and regrouped with the other soldiers. 

Alex looked out from behind the crater at the nearest cannon. “Alright, if we can get to this one just out here, we can roll it back to the others AND fire it at the other canons.” he said, mapping out the plan in the dirt. Lafayette whistled at the soldiers and motioned for some to help with the cannons. Five other soldiers ran other, firing their muskets at the infantry. 

“I don't know if 5 more soldiers are going to help with 24 cannons, Alex….” John panted. “You're right Laurens, we need ALL of our men.” Hamilton agreed, putting a hand on his shoulder. “BURR, GET YOUR CANDY ASS BACK OVER HERE.” Hamilton shouted. “AND BRING THE REST OF THE TROOPS.” 

“WHAT” Burr stopped and halted the brigade. Washington turned around and locked eyes with Lafayette, which was unintentional, but it gave him a warm feeling inside. “WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?” Burr continued as Hamilton and the rest marched up to Washington and the other men. 

“I say, we steal the British Battery cannons, roll them to Southern Tip, and hold them off from there.” Alexander stated. 

“Did you call me candy ass?” Burr interrupted, putting the army into cannon groups. The men discussed amongst themselves while Hamilton and Company argued on how to approach the Battery. 

“We could split into two groups, a distraction and an extraction.” Suggested Mulligan, “Have one group draw fire and retreat while the other steal the cannons.” John nodded in agreement. Lafayette looked over at Washington, and that's when he got a good look at her face. All of sudden it felt like he was hit by a train. Her facial complexion awed him, and her stance swooned him. She looked his way, eyes reflecting the beautiful sunset as cannon fire rained down once more. They locked eyes and time seemed to slow. 

She raised her pistol in his direction and Lafayette froze. She fired and the bolt whizzed past his head and impacted into a redcoat who had been sneaking up on him. She mouthed, "You're welcome" and blew the smoke from her gun. 

“Alright men, let's go!” Burr shouted as he and Mulligan rounded the building, charging the Battery closest to them. John and Hamilton took down the men on the cannon itself, while Lafayette and two others turned it toward the other cannons. Burr loade it himself and decimated two cannons next to them. 

“Attack!” yelled Mulligan and the army charged the battery, surprising the redcoats. Once they were all dead, the extraction commenced. 

Lafayette, Mulligan, and Laurens began rolling their cannon uphill with the help of a few others. It was aimed back at Howe’s fleet and the groups were staggered so they could fire.

As soldiers loaded Hamilton's cannon, he looked over his body and on the ground. "Where's my gun?" Hamilton asked aloud. Lafayette looked down at the hill's base and saw the musket laying in the grass. 

"I'll get it!" He shouted, breaking from the cannon and jogging down the incline. Infantry marched up the shore and began firing at the entire army. 

"Lafayette!" George called from the hilltop. Burr's cannon soon joined her and they set down, preparing to fire. Burr noticed the look of concern on her face as her eyes were locked on the Frechman.

Lafayette unsheathed his sword and blocked an incoming Brit as he stabbed his bayonet. He parryed that, knocking the redcoat off balance. Lafayette then kicked the musket into his hand, and drove it into the soldier's chest. He pulled it out, whipped around and blasted another redcoat in the knee. 

Washington swooned. She put her hand on her chest and used her other as a fan. "Sir are you okay? Did you just swoon?" Asked Burr, looking between the general and Lafayette. 

"What? No. That's absurd. Man your post, jackass." Refuted George. “Fire!” Burr commanded as the cannons and ships exchanged fire. Two cannons scaling the hill got hit and killed the men on them. Infantry began climbing the same hill just as all the other cannons reached to top and set in, ready to rain molten hell onto those below. Howe's fleet took some severe hits as well, one of them nearly sank. The Men O’ War stopped cannon fire and stood idle a moment, then several loud booms sounded as mortars were launched and impacted near the cannons. Lafayette was blown back down the hill. 

“No!” George exclaimed, she drew her pistol and sword, then ran into the redcoats approaching Lafayette. She struck and parried their attacks, allowing Lafayette to regain his footing. Once he did, he auded Washington in her fight. 

“Once those mortars reload, they’ll fire on our cannons and destroy us.” He said, beginning to withdraw from conflict. 

“I hear you.” She replied. Once withdrawn from the skirmish, they both made their way up hill and ordered the retreat.

“Fall back to Harlem! On the horses, bastards, let's go!” Washington shouted as the army road out of the fallen city of Manhattan.


End file.
